happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
No Living Clothes
No Living Clothes is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot Lori is seen entering a store, owned by Lumpy, to buy some clothing for herself. She spots a blue sweater, excited to try it out. She runs into a changing room with the sweater, and takes off her red shirt to wear the blue sweater. She struggles to put it on, and it is unsurprisingly too tight. She fails to take it off, realizing it is now stuck on her. She slips on her red shirt, flinging it out of the changing room. Emmy is seen entering the store as well, carrying her pet. She looks for something appropriate to wear at her garden, until she suddenly slips on Lori’s shirt, sliding into a clothes hanger, impaling her eye with it. Emmy’s pet starts running around the store, soon jumping on the counter where Lumpy is at. Emmy’s pet starts suddenly sneezing pollen in front of Lumpy. Before Lumpy is ready to sneeze, he looks for some tissues, unable to find any. He finds Lori’s shirt, and blows into it instead. Lori runs out of the changing room, noticing her old shirt has been ruined. Many tree friends in the background start laughing at her wearing a way too tight sweater. Pissed, she puts a curse on Lumpy and the tree friends who buy his clothes. Later, Paws is seen trying out new shoes, putting on one of them. She quickly realizes she is actually being sucked inside the shoe, failing to get out of it. Later, Croakus buys himself a new top hat, and walks out of the store. Suddenly, and eye appears on the hat, and possesses Croakus. Croakus comes across Campbell, and uses his magic to make Campbell’s intestines burst out of her torso and act like a snake, constricting her until her eyes burst out as well. Croakus however becomes the living intestines’ victim, with screams being heard off-screen. Lumpy looks at the chaos outside, confused with what’s going on. Decker is seen trying on a new bowtie, until it starts spinning like a propeller, cutting Decker into pieces. Lumpy finally gets through his thick skull that it was Lori who created the curse. He washes the shirt he sneezed on, and quickly runs outside to find her. He finds her, and gives her shirt back. Excited, she attempts to take the sweater off, disappointed that it is still stuck. Lumpy tries to help her by tugging at the top of the shirt, which only decapitates Lori. A shocked Lumpy slowly walks off whistling, pretending that never happened. Deaths *Emmy’s eye is impaled by a clothes hanger. *Paws has her whole body squeezed inside a shoe. *Campbell’s intestines and eyes burst out. *Croakus is killed by the living intestines. (off-screen) *Decker is sliced into pieces by a spinning bowtie. *Lori’s head is ripped off by a shirt. Trivia *The title is derived from “no living souls” and “clothes”. *The top hat Croakus is wearing coming to life and possessing him is a reference to Super Mario Odyssey. *Campbell’s death is similar to Toothy’s death in one of the options of his Smoochie. *Vanilla and Josh are seen shopping in the store. Gallery Nolivingclothes.png|Title card. Nolivingclothes3.png|Wow, Super Mario Odyssey much? Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Justinsz's Episodes